Love Comes Before Father
by Firelizard46
Summary: What happens when Connor and Murphy tell their parents they have feelings for each other? Where do they go when they are kicked out? What happens to the crazy twins/lovers when they explore the world? m-preg. AU. No connection to my fanfic "Blind".
1. Chapter 1

Connor and Murphy MacManus have spent every second of their lives together, so it came as no surprise when they developed feelings for each other as more than twin brothers. Their Ma was beyond happy for them, but their Da was furious when they told their parents.

"No sons of mine feel like that about each other. Yer going against the Lord," Da yelled at them.

"Noah they cannot help their feelings. If the Lord did not agree, then they wouldn't have these feelings for each other," Ma said, knowing that if Da didn't calm down something bad was going to happen.

"Don't defend them," Da yelled at Ma. Da never yelled at Ma. "This is all yer fault." Da grabbed the front of Murphy's shirt as he said the last part. Connor instantly tried to break their father's hold, but Da wasn't letting go.

"It's not his fault, Da. It's mine," Connor said struggling to remove Da's hands from Murphy. Da kept one hand on Murphy's shirt and slapped Connor across the face, hard. The force of the slap made Connor hit the ground. Seeing his brother and lover hit the ground with tears in his eyes and a red mark on his cheek made Murphy furious. He started struggling to break his Da's hold when his Da suddenly let go and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"What just happened?" Murphy rasped out as he regained his breath.

"Ma? Why?" Connor asked pulling Murphy against him.

"He'll was up in a while. Ye better pack up yer stuff and leave," Ma said, handing Connor a wad of money.

"Where did ye get all this?" Connor asked, stuffing the money into his pocket.

"I've been saving up for this night. I had feeling ye two would develop feelings for each other, and I knew how yer Da would act badly, though I hoped he would come around. He still might, but it will take time. He'll be waking up soon," Ma said, pushing them towards their room. Connor instantly started packing, but Murphy froze and stared at his bed. Connor realized quickly that Murphy wasn't moving and walked over to him.

"I know yer upset, but ye need to pack, babe," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead.

"Where will we go, Con?" Murphy asked as silent tears slide down his cheeks.

"I don't know, Murph, but Da will never lay his hands on ye again," Connor said, hugging Murphy really quick before handing Murphy his backpack and duffel bag to pack. "Make sure ye pack plenty of clothes." Connor and Murphy have never had very much stuff, so they ended up getting all their clothes and personal belongings packed into two backpacks and two duffel bags. After packing, they walked into the hallway to the front door and found Ma standing by the door.

"He may come after ye, but I will stall him as long as I can. Be safe, my sons, and take care of each other," Ma said, hugging Connor and then Murphy. Connor grabbed Murphy's hand as they walked down the driveway and towards town. Town was five miles away, so after walking a mile and a half, they found a fallen tree on the side of the road and sat down. Connor was worried by this point about Murphy because he had not said a word the whole was, though Connor knew he had to be sore and tired. Murphy had sat down a little bit away from Connor, so Connor wrapped his arm around Murphy and pulled him closer.

"What's wrong, babe?" Connor asked once he saw the tears streaming down Murphy's face.

"Da was right. This is all my fault. We are homeless now because of me," Murphy sobbed. Connor quickly pulled Murphy against him and held him close as he cried.

"It's not yer fault, Murph. We choose happiness, and that is all that matters," Connor said, pulling Murphy in for a kiss. After sitting for a while in each other's arms, they heard a car coming closer.

"Don't move and act like yer ankle is hurt," Connor said quickly. Connor then walked into the road and waved down the car, which happened to be one of their friends, who was ok with them liking each other.

"What's up, Connor?" Jake asked after he pulled over.

"Da wasn't happy about our news and kicked us out. We need a lift into town," Connor said sadly.

"Hop on in," Jake said with pity in his voice. Connor walked back over to Murphy and grabbed two of their bags.

"Jake's going to give us a ride into town, so ye don't have to act hurt. How is yer ankle?" Connor said, helping Murphy up and noticing his wince. Murphy had gotten bucked off a horse when they were younger, and he has had problems with it since on occasions.

"I think it's trying to swell," Murphy said as Connor helped him to Jake's car. Jake saw that Murphy's ankle was bothering him and got out of the car to help. After Jake and Connor got Murphy sitting in the backseat, Connor loaded the bags and started searching his bag for Murphy's ankle brace.

"I did not grab it, Con," Murphy said.

"I know ye didn't. I did," Connor said, pulling out the brace and helping Murphy put it on.

"What would I do without ye?" Murphy asked as Connor got into the car and Jake headed to town.

"Ye would be in a lot of pain in a while," Connor said, lacing his fingers with Murphy. Jake drove them to the bus stop in town.

"Are ye sure ye don't want to stay with me for a while? Give yer Da time to think?" Jake asked as he helped Connor unload their four bags after getting Murphy out.

"I'm sure. I don't want to give him the chance to hurt Murph again. When I see him choke Murph, I knew it was time to find our own way in the world," Connor said sadly, watching Murphy take off his ankle brace and message his sore ankle.

"Ye know my number, so ye better keep in touch and don't be strangers. Where do ye plan on going?" Jake said.

"Through Scotland to England," Connor said. "After that I don't know."

"Just promise me ye will take care of each other and stay out of trouble," Jake said as he got into his car.

"Ye should know by now that we cannot stay out of trouble, but we will watch out for each other," Connor said, reaching through the passenger window and shaking hands with Jake. Jake smiled, waved, and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor and Murphy took the first bus out of town, which appeared to be the bus heading to the harbor to Scotland and England.

"Where are we going, Connor?" Murphy asked. They are now on the bus to the harbor. Connor made Murphy sit on the inside, saying he doesn't trust anyone on the bus.

"I don't know for sure, babe, but I thought we could go to Scotland and then on to England. Does that sound fun? I know ye always wanted to go to England," Connor said.

"I don't care where we go as long as I can stay with ye," Murphy said, resting his head on Connor's shoulder.

"Of course ye can. Why don't ye get some sleep? I'll wake ye when we stop for the night," Connor said, running his hand through Murphy's hair, which has grown long and into his face again. Conner kept his eyes on Murphy and the people around them, not feeling comfortable because he doesn't know anyone around them, while Murphy slept with his head on Connor's shoulder and arms wrapped around Connor's arm.

"We'll be stopping here for tonight, folks," the bus driver announced while pulling into a motel. "Ye can either sleep on the bus or rent a room, but ye need to be here by seven a.m."

"Murph, babe, ye need to wake up," Connor said, shaking Murphy slightly.

"Where we at?" Murphy asked, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"The bus stopped for the night. Do ye want to get a room or sleep on the bus?" Connor asked, brushing Murphy's hair out of his face.

"Can we get a room? It is not comfortable to sleep in these seats," Murphy said, moving his ankle carefully.

"Of course we can. Yer ankle swollen any?"

"A little, but it should be gone by tomorrow."

"Let me go get us a room, and then I'll be back to help ye in and grab our bags."

"Con?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Can we stay here a couple of days? I want to look around. We've never been here before."

"If that's what ye want to do, then yes, we can." Connor than kissed Murphy really quick before heading in and getting them a room. The lady behind the desk seemed interested in Connor the minute he walked in.

"What can I do for ye, cutie?" the woman asked, leaning forward to show her cleavage.

"I need a queen single," Connor said, ignoring the girls flirting.

"Expecting company, cutie, or are ye looking for company? I get off in a while," the woman said, searching her computer for a queen single room.

"I'm taken, and even if I wasn't, ye wouldn't even show up on my radar," Connor said, taking the key and walking away. Connor grabbed all the bags before helping Murphy stand.

"Let me take one of those, Con," Murphy said once they were off the bus. Connor knew better than to say no to Murphy, so he handed him one of the light backpacks.

"Where is our room?" Murphy asked as Connor shuffled his bags so that he can support Murphy as he walked.

"We have to go through the main lobby to get to it. I would rather not though," Connor said as they slowly started walking towards the motel.

"Why? Did someone say something to ye?" Murphy asked, protectiveness going into overdrive.

"The lady at the desk flirted sickly," Connor said, smiling at how protective Murphy can be.

"Oh," Murphy said, grinning like he has a plan. As they walk into the main lobby and pass the lady at the desk, who is glaring at Murphy, Murphy's ankle just so happened to give out, causing Murphy to hit the ground.

"Murph, babe, are ye ok?" Connor asked, panicking at Murphy suddenly being on the ground.

"No, my ankle just suddenly started hurting bad and gave out on me. I don't think it'll support my weight," Murphy said, upset that his plan got ruined.

"Let me take the bags to our room really quick. I'll be right back," Connor said, kissing Murphy on the head before taking their bags to their room. After putting their bags off to the side by the bed, Connor rushed back to Murphy, who, by this time, had gathered a crowd.

"Yer ankle still hurting really bad?" Connor asked, kneeling beside Murphy, who just nodded.

"Do you gents need a hand?" a nice English guy asked, kneeling next to Connor and Murphy. Connor can tell Murphy became uneasy with the guy so close.

"If ye could just open the door to our room, I would appreciate it," Connor said, picking Murphy up bridal style. Connor then started walking towards their room and glared at the woman behind the counter when he heard her snicker.

"Women can be so crude," the guy said. "My names Thomas, by the way."

"Connor and this is my husband Murphy," Connor said, chuckling when Murphy blushed bright red. The guy also chuckled. When they got to their room, the guy opened the door, and Connor carefully carried Murphy in and laid him on the bed while the guy stayed by the door.

"I'm a doctor, so I can look at that ankle if you want," Thomas said.

"I already know what is wrong. He got bucked off a horse when we were kids and completely shattered his ankle. It hasn't been the same since. We did a lot of walking yesterday and then been on the bus too long. I'm not surprised it is bothering him," Connor said, removing Murphy's ankle brace. Connor started to massage it, but when Murphy whimpered in pain, Connor stopped. "On second thought, ye better. He has never been in this much pain."

"Did all the bone set right? Was there any fragments that broke off and still there?" Thomas asked, walking over and feeling Murphy's ankle as soft as he can.

"I don't remember the doctor saying anything about a fragment still there. Murphy, babe, did the doctor ever say anything about a fragment still being in yer ankle?" Connor said, becoming worried as tears stream silently down Murphy's face. Murphy nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"I was afraid of that," Thomas asked.

"What does it mean? Is he going to be ok?" Connor asked, sitting next to Murphy and grabbing his reaching hand.

"I think the fragment has lodged itself into the muscle2 around the ankle. If it is not removed before it moves again, he will most likely lose all use of his ankle and foot. Are you gents going to England by any chance?" Thomas said, standing up.

"We planned on going through Scotland and sightseeing first, but yes, we planned on going to England. Why?" Connor asked, covering up a now unconscious Murphy.

"I think you gents better come straight to England with me, so I can take care of that ankle," Thomas said.

"How do I know yer an actual doctor? How do I know I can trust ye?" Connor asked.

"My full name is Sir Thomas Whinchester," Thomas said, smiling when Connor gasped.

"Yer the queen's doctor."

"Yes, I am. Do you trust me now?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm sorry I didn't trust ye. I trusted someone once, and he hurt Murphy. I don't want to see him hurt like that again."

"I understand. I need to go grab my bag really quick, so that I can immobilize that ankle. I'll be back in a minute." It didn't take the doctor long to go and get his bag.

"When do we leave for England?" Connor asked, sitting beside Murphy.

"We'll have to take the seven a.m. bus to the harbor. I have a personal boat waiting there. After we get on the boat, it should only take two days. There, I got the ankle immobilized. He is to stay off that ankle no matter what. You'll have to either carry or support him everywhere he needs to go," Thomas said.

"Murphy isn't going to be happy about that. He hates having to depend on others. Thank ye, Sir Winchester," Connor said.

"Please, just call me Thomas. I'll stop by in the morning to help you with our bags," Thomas said.

"Thank ye." Thomas than walked out and to his own room. Shortly after Thomas left, Murphy woke up.

"Con?" Murphy asked, feeling panicked about the weird feeling of his ankle.

"I'm right here, babe. It is ok."

"What is on my ankle, Con?"

"An immobilizing brace. Our nice English friend said yer not to move or be on yer ankle until he can remove the fragment."

"I'm sorry, Con. I always meant to tell you about the fragment."

"It's ok, babe. Are ye hungry? I could go get us some supper."

"I could eat, but I need to use the bathroom." Connor smiled as he picked Murphy up bridal style, which made Murphy squeak. After helping Murphy use the restroom and lay back down on the bed, Connor went to the motel diner and got two chicken subs to go. After Connor and Murphy ate their subs, Connor stretched out on the bed, and Murphy curled into Connor. It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor woke up at five to the alarm clock he had set. He smiled when he felt Murphy snuggle more into his side.

"Murph, babe, I know yer probably still tired, but ye need to wake up. The bus leaves at seven, and we need to be up and ready before Thomas gets here," Connor said, shifting out of Murphy's hold on him and standing up. When Connor didn't hear Murphy move, he walked over to the side of the bed Murphy was laying on and sat down on the edge. "Come on, babe. We have to take the bus to the harbor today."

"Five more minutes," Murphy mumbled, curling against Connor after rolling over to face him.

"I wish I could give ye five more minutes, but we need to get changed and eat before it is time to leave," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead when Murphy opened his eyes and yawned.

"Can we actually go to the restaurant?" Murphy asked, sitting up.

"Yes, we can, but I will have to either carry ye or support most of yer weight. Remember the doctor said to not put any weight on that ankle," Connor said, grabbing their clothes bag and setting it on the bed.

"How am I supposed to get on the bus if I cannot put any weight on it?" Murphy asked as Connor helped him take off his pants and boxers and put on clean pairs.

"I'll carry ye on," Connor said, chuckling when he seen how red Murphy's face got from that. Connor than got changed as Murphy changed his shirt. "Ye ready to go eat? Am I carrying ye or are ye hobbling on one foot there?"

"It would be easier and faster if ye just carried me, but I don't like it when people look at us weird."

"I don't care what people think and neither should ye." Connor than sat on the bed between Murphy's legs and picked Murphy up, piggy-back style. Connor walked out the door and to the restaurant, ignoring all the looks they got on the way and frowning when he felt Murphy bury his head in his shoulder. The restaurant was busy when they got there, and Connor didn't see any seats at first. He was about to give up on finding seats when he seen Thomas at a table for four but by himself. Connor walked over to him and smiled when he looked up.

"May we sit here?" Connor asked, nodding to the empty seats.

"Of course you can. How is the ankle feeling, Murphy?" Thomas said, helping Connor sit Murphy down.

"It's hurting a lot when it moves, but otherwise it just feels numb," Murphy said, keeping his head down to hide his face with his bangs that fall into his face from all the people staring at them.

"That isn't good," Thomas said. "That isn't bad either." He added the last part when he seen the fear in Murphy's and Connor's eyes. Thomas waved down the waitress.

"What can I do for ye sir? Yer food should be out shortly," the waitress said.

"My friends need to order," Thomas said, motioning to Murphy and Connor.

"I'm sorry, sir, but we are not allowed to service yer friends," the waitress said, shooting Murphy a disgusted look. Connor seen instant hurt in Murphy's eyes at her remark and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Why is that?" Thomas asked, looking extremely mad suddenly.

"Our boss doesn't allow anyone of their kind to be served," the waitress said, walking away after shooting Murphy another dirty look.

"People are pig headed idiots," Thomas said, voice dripping in anger. "I promise you gents that you will not be treated with such disrespect in England."

"What are we going to do about breakfast, Con? I'm hungry," Murphy said, staring at his lap.

"I know, babe, and I will figure something out," Connor said, frowning when he saw a guy in a suit start walking over to them.

"Ye two will have to leave now," the guy said, glaring at Connor. Connor glared at the man as he stood up, picked Murphy up bridal style, and walked out of the restaurant.

"There is a store down the block that has subs for sell. What kind do you guys want?" Thomas asked, following them out of the restaurant. Connor walked over to the lobby of the hotel and sat Murphy down onto the couch.

"Ye didn't have to not eat there because of us. How much are they? Murphy prefers Chicken, Bacon, Ranch, and I prefer Italian," Connor said, getting out his wallet.

"If they will not serve you because of your feelings, then they cannot serve me. The price is not of importance. I will pay for them. People are already getting on the bus to get good seats, so if you want to go ahead and get on, I will be back."

"What about yer stuff?"

"I've already got my stuff on the bus. I've also talked to the driver, and he is saving the front two seats for us so that Murphy will have room to stretch out his ankle." Thomas than walked out of the motel and headed to the store.

"Can we go ahead and get on the bus, Con? People are glaring at me," Murphy said, trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

"Let me go get our bags and check out really quick," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead before leaving. Murphy instantly wished he hadn't been left alone because the man in the suit from the restaurant was walking over to him.

"I thought I said ye have to leave," the man said, standing in front of Murphy.

"We are in a little bit," Murphy said, shrinking down as the man glared at him. The man than quickly reached out and lifted Murphy off the couch and off his feet by the front of his shirt. "Please let me go."

"Why should I, fag?" the man snarled.

"I suggest ye release him this instant," Connor's voice said from behind the man suddenly.

"Ye aren't the boss of me, fag," the man said, turning to face Connor but keeping Murphy in the air.

"He isn't, but I can make ye," a voice said from the door behind Connor, a voice that sent chills down Connor's back. The man instantly let go of Murphy and backed away. Connor rushed forward and caught Murphy, preventing him from hitting the floor. Connor frowned when Thomas suddenly appeared next to him.

"Is he ok?" Thomas asked. Connor nodded and turned to the man that had scared the man into letting go of Murphy, their Da.

"Hello, Connor," Da said.

"Da," Connor said, tightening his grip on Murphy when he felt him begin to shake in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is your father, Connor?" Thomas asked, looking from Da to Connor and Murphy.

"My name is Noah, and yes, I am their father. Who are ye?" Da asked, looking over his boys and noticing an immobilizing brace on Murphy's ankle.

"I am Thomas Winchester. I'm helping these gents get to England so that I can fix the one's ankle," Thomas said, standing up and offering his hand to shake to Da, who ignores it and walks over to Connor and Murphy.

"What is wrong with his ankle? The doctor already took care of that when it happened," Da said, reaching out to brush Murphy's hair out of his face but stopping when Murphy flinched away.

"A piece is still there and has lodged itself into the mussel around his ankle. If I do not get it removed before it moves again, he will lose all use of his ankle and foot," Thomas said, noticing Murphy flinch away.

"When do ye leave?" Da asked, locking eyes with Connor.

"We are taking the bus that leaves here soon to the harbor. Thomas has a private boat waiting there," Connor said, standing up and holding Murphy bridal style and close.

"Ye better hurry up and get on the bus than," Da said, hugging Connor and Murphy quickly and awkwardly.

"Da? Aren't ye going to force us to go back with ye?" Murphy asked from Connor's arms.

"Wait, you two are brothers?" Thomas asked, looking from Connor to Murphy and back.

"Yes, we are. I should have told ye from the beginning. I am very sorry," Connor said.

"We understand if ye refuse to help us now," Murphy added, resting his head on Connor's shoulder.

"What? Oh, no, I don't care. I just cannot believe I didn't notice. You two are twins, right?" Thomas said. Murphy nodded, and Connor verbally confirmed.

"Ye better go. The bus is getting ready to leave," Da said, brushing Murphy's hair out of his face. "Ye have the address so ye better write or yer ma will be furious."

"Thank ye, Da. We'll keep in touch," Connor said, walking out and getting on the bus with Murphy in his arms. Connor made Murphy sit on the inside again. Thomas joined after a little bit, and the bus pulled away. Murphy buried his face in Connor's shoulder while the town they left and their Da was gone from their sight. Murphy unburied his face but kept his head on Connor's shoulder.

"You hungry still, gents?" Thomas asked, leaning over to Connor and Murphy.

"I am. What about ye, Murph?" Connor said, making Murphy look up at him.

"Not really," Murphy said, not meeting Connor's eyes.

"Will ye eat a little for me, babe? I don't want ye collapsing from not eating," Connor said, taking the subs from Thomas. Connor hands Murphy his sub and watches him take a bite before starting on his own. Connor smiles when Murphy eats his entire sub. "I thought ye wasn't hungry."

"Shut up, Con," Murphy said, resting his head against Connor's shoulder and going to sleep.

"How long have you guys been a couple?" Thomas asked, smiling at Connor wrapping his arms protectively around Murphy.

"Since we were sixteen, but I've always known I loved him as more than a brother, just didn't want to push him into anything or scare him," Connor said, running his hand through Murphy's hair.

"You two are perfect with each other," Thomas said.

"Are ye ok with us? We can find someone else to help us."

"I'm perfectly fine. I have a boyfriend waiting back home for me."

"I meant being brothers."

"I know you did. That is why I should tell you that my boyfriend is my brother."

"What?" Murphy's voice said suddenly, still sounding tired.

"He is younger than me by a couple of years. I was planning on telling you when I introduced you."

"How long until we get to the harbor?"

"Should be just a couple hours." They talked about random things the rest of the way to the harbor. Once at the Harbor, Thomas helped Connor get the luggage off the bus. While Thomas went to get the captain of his ship, Connor carried a sleeping Murphy off the bus. Connor just sat down by their bags with Murphy in his lap when Thomas came back with his captain.

"Connor, this is Captain Stevenson," Thomas said, smiling at the sight of Murphy asleep.

"It is my pleasure to meet ye, sir. Sorry for not being able to shake yer hand," Connor said.

"You don't have to be so formal with me, and I understand, but I cannot help but ask who the sleeping gent it," Stevenson said.

"That would be Murphy, Connor's twin brother and lover," Thomas said calmly.

"Well, I'm sure it will be a pleasure to meet him once he is awake. Are these your bags?" Stevenson asked, picking up the bags when Connor nodded.

"Ye don't have to do that, sir," Connor said, standing up carefully so as to not drop Murphy or wake him.

"You just worry about carrying him to the boat," Stevenson said, nodding to Murphy.

"Thank ye," Connor said. They all then walked to the boat, and Thomas lead Connor to the room he and Murphy would share.

"My room is next door if you need anything, but I will be on deck for now. Do you want to come up or stay here?" Thomas said, showing Stevenson where to put their bags and helping Connor lay Murphy down.

"I'm going to stay here. I don't want him to panic if he wakes up alone some where he doesn't know. We'll come up when he awakes," Connor said, sitting next to Murphy. After Thomas slipped out the door, shutting it behind himself, Connor stretched out beside Murphy. Murphy was only asleep for a few more minutes. When he awoke, he began to panic a little until he felt Connor's arms wrap around him.

"Ye ok, babe? Ye've been sleeping a lot more lately," Connor said, sitting up and pulling Murphy into his lap.

"I feel really weak and tired. I have been for a couple of weeks now but not this bad," Murphy said, resting his head against Connor's shoulder.

"I think Thomas should look ye over, but let us get some fresh air first," Connor said, picking Murphy up after standing up and walking out onto the main deck, looking for Thomas. Connor spotted Thomas as Thomas spotted them. They walked to each other, Murphy keeping his head against Connor's shoulder because he doesn't have the energy to lift it up. Thomas noticed how Murphy was acting immediately.

"Are you ok, Murphy?" Thomas asked, which Murphy just nodded no to.

"He's been feeling weak and tired for a few weeks, but it has gotten worse these past couple of days. Can ye check him out?" Connor said, frowning when Murphy's eyes closed, which Thomas noticed as well.

"Let's get him back in bed," Thomas said, feeling Murphy's forehead for a fever but finding none. Connor and Thomas quickly got Murphy back into bed, and Thomas started looking over him.

"Connor, I know you don't want to leave him, but can you run and get my bag?" Thomas said, checking Murphy's pulse. Connor quickly go the bag and rushed back to find Thomas supporting Murphy as Murphy got sick into a trash can.

"Murphy," Connor said, rushing to Murphy's side. After Murphy was done, Thomas made him lay flat on the bed. "What is wrong with him?"

"I don't know yet. Is that the first time he got sick?" Thomas asked, taking Murphy's temperature.

"Yes," Connor said, holding Murphy's hand and watching Thomas check an unconscious Murphy. Thomas checked all of Murphy's vitals and his ankle, but he is now looking down at Murphy's stomach.

"This is a very personal question, but I need an answer," Thomas said, looking at Connor.

"What do ye need to know?" Connor asked, locking eyes with Thomas.

"Are you two sexually active?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it?"

"Does he bottom?"

"Yeah, but what... Wait, do ye think he is pregnant? That is impossible. He is a guy."

"Yes, I do think he is pregnant, and it is possible for a guy to get pregnant, though not many can."

"Is there a way to find out for sure?"

"In the back pocket of my bag, there should be a few pregnancy tests. He'll need to do one when he wakes up. I'll leave you alone for now, but you need to come get me after he does the test."

"Ok." After Thomas left, Connor lay down next to Murphy and hesitantly placed his hand on Murphy's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

"Murphy? Are ye awake, baby?" Connor asked, watching Murphy slowly open his eyes.

"Connor? What happened?" Murphy asked, remembering being outside last and then throwing up before passing out.

"I want ye to stay calm with what I am about to tell ye, babe," Connor said, brushing Murphy's bangs out of his face.

"What is it?" Murphy asked, looking up worriedly at Connor.

"Thomas thinks ye might be pregnant," Connor said.

"Real funny, Con. What is really going on?"

"This isn't a joke, Murph." Murphy frowned when Connor showed him a pregnancy test in his hand.

"How can I be pregnant? I am a guy."

"He said some guys can get pregnant. It would also explain yer tiredness, weakness and appetite acting up. Please, take the test for me."

"For ye, baby, I will." Connor than carried Murphy into the bathroom and helped him take the test. Connor than sat Murphy on the sink top and stood in front of him as they waited for Connor's phone to go off, letting them know it is time to read the test. When the phone went off, Connor shut it off before reaching slowly for the test.

"Ye ready for this, baby?" Connor asked, looking at Murphy before revealing what the test said.

"Yes, I am ready. Are ye ready? This affects ye as much as it does me," Murphy said, kissing Connor on the temple. Connor turned and kissed Murphy on the lips before replying.

"Yes, I am ready too," Connor said. Connor than turned the test where they both could see the result, which is a little plus sign.

"We're going to have a baby," Murphy said, placing his hand on his stomach, not noticing the tears streaming down his face until Connor wiped them away.

"Yes, we are. Let's get ye back into bed. I have to tell Thomas the result. I think he will want to see ye afterwards," Connor said, picking Murphy up, carrying him to the bed, laying him down, covering him up, and kissing him on the temple before heading to get Thomas. After telling Thomas what the test said, Connor hurried back to fine Murphy sitting against the headboard of the bed and looking at his stomach.

"We won't be able to tell how far along you are until we get to my clinic slash house. How are you feeling right now, Murphy?" Thomas asked, coming in behind Connor and smiling at the sight of Connor squeezing behind Murphy and wrapping his arms around him.

"I feel a little weak, but otherwise, I feel fine. Will me being pregnant have any effect on ye fixing my ankle?" Murphy asked, laying his head on Connor's shoulder.

"No, it will not as long as you are not too far along," Thomas said. "If either of you two have questions about what is going on, just ask me. For now, I will leave you two to yourselves."

"I wonder what gender it is going to be. I hope it is a little girl," Connor said, placing his hand on Murphy's stomach.

"Really? I would have thought ye would have wanted a boy," Murphy said, lacing his fingers with the hand on his stomach.

"Either way we are going to have to wait until ye are four months along to find out," Connor said, pulling Murphy close but being careful of his stomach.

"Does your phone have signal, Con?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can we call Ma and Pa? I want to tell them about the baby. How do ye think they will react?"

"Of course we can call them. I am sure they will love ye the same and be excited about the baby." Connor then pulled out his phone and called home.

"MacManus household," Ma's voice came from the phone that Connor put on speaker.

"It's Connor and Murphy, Ma," Connor replied, noticing how tense and nervous Murphy became.

"My boys. It is about time he called. How are ye? Are ye eating enough? Are ye keeping an eye on each other? Are ye in England yet? Yer Pa told me about yer meeting," Ma said, excitement shining through her voice.

"We are fine, Ma. Yes, we are eating fine and keeping an eye on each other. No, we are not in England yet," Connor replied.

"Murphy, baby, are ye ok? I haven't heard a sound out of ye yet," Ma said, concern filling her voice.

"He is just nervous on how ye will react to the news we have, but is Pa there? We need to tell ye both at the same time," Connor said, tightening his arms around Murphy.

"Of course. He is right here. Hold on. Let me put the phone on speaker," Ma said.

"Who is it?" Pa's voice said suddenly.

"Hey, Pa," Connor said.

"Connor, my boy. It is good to hear yer voice," Pa said. "Why are ye calling though?"

"The boys said they have something to tell us and Murphy is nervous about how we will react," Ma answered.

"What is it? What is wrong? What has happened?" Pa said, panic filling his voice.

"It is nothing bad, Pa," Connor quickly said. "Do ye want to tell them, Murph?"

"Yeah, but I might need yer help," Murphy said.

"Take as long as ye need to say what ye need to say, Murphy," Pa said suddenly.

"Well, ye both know that Connor and I have been together for a while, and well, we um...," Murphy said, looking at Connor with fear in his eyes.

"Ye guys are going to have a grandchild," Connor said, kissing the end of Murphy's nose. After a while of not getting a reply from the phone, Connor feels Murphy begin to shake as he sobs softly.

"Oh, baby, don't cry. We are just speechless as to what to say. We are very happy and proud of ye both," Ma said, her voice sounding tearful.

"When ye guys get settled in England, let us know where, and we will come right on over to be by yer side through this," Pa said.

"What is wrong?" Ma and Pa ask at the same time when they hear Murphy sob harder.

"I'm ok... I'm just... so... happy," Murphy said between sobs.

"Yer going to have yer hands full, Connor. His hormones have started acting up," Pa said, remembering how Ma had been. Connor chuckles but stops when Murphy yawns.

"We should let ye go so Murphy can sleep. Call us when ye get settled," Ma said before hanging up.

"Ye heard Ma, time for ye to sleep," Connor said, moving Murphy into lying flat and laying down with him, placing a hand on Murphy's stomach. "I am so proud of ye, Murphy." Connor than watched over Murphy as he slept.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a couple of days for the ship to get to England. Murphy was rarely able to be outside without it making his morning sickness worse. Connor was very glad the journey was over, and he could get Murphy off the ship and on land, hoping it will ease his sickness a little.

"Are you guys ready to depart?" Thomas asked, walking in to see the room empty. He listened closely and heard someone getting sick in the bathroom, so he walked over and knocked on the door to the bathroom. He can hear someone moving around, and then Connor opens the door.

"Is he ok?" Thomas asked, looking past Connor to where Murphy is sitting against the wall by the toilet.

"I think so. His morning sickness seems to be really bad," Connor said, going over and picking Murphy up.

"It's because of the motion of the boat. My mom couldn't even be on a boat when she was pregnant with my brother. I came to see if you guys are all packed. I've already got a car waiting for us," Thomas said as Connor sat Murphy down onto the bed.

"I need to grab the things from the bathroom, but otherwise, we are all packed," Connor said, moving his and Murphy's stuff onto the end of the bed. Connor walked into the bathroom and quickly got their stuff, packing it into their bags.

"We can finally get off this infernal thing?" Murphy asked, yawning.

"Yes, we can," Thomas said, chuckling. "I've already got my bags off and loaded, so I can carry your bags."

"Thank ye," Connor said, picking Murphy up and following Thomas to the taxi. Thomas and the taxi man put Connor and Murphy's bags into the back of the taxi while Connor sat Murphy into the back. Thomas sat in the front passenger seat and gave the driver his address. When they arrived at the address, Thomas and Connor got the bags from out of the trunk and onto the sidewalk. Connor had just picked up Murphy, and the taxi drove away, when a man that looked like a younger Thomas came running down the driveway towards them.

"Thomas," the man yelled and tackled Thomas into a hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Jake," Thomas said, standing up and pulling Jake up with him.

"Who are they?" Jake asked, hiding behind Thomas once he noticed Connor and Murphy.

"This is Connor and Murphy. They are like us," Thomas said, grabbing half of the bags while Jake grabbed the other half.

"You mean they are brothers?" Jake asked, starting towards the house with Thomas, Connor and Murphy following.

"They are twins and lovers," Thomas said, opening the door and leading the way to a spare bedroom on the ground floor.

"They are going to use our parents' room?" Jake asked, setting down the bags he was holding.

"They need a room on the ground floor close to my work room. You can set Murphy down to nap if you want, Connor," Thomas said, pulling back the thick covers on the bed while Jake opened the blinds and windows to let in sunlight and clean air. Connor laid down a fast asleep Murphy.

"Is he ok?" Jake asked as Thomas grabbed his medical bag and pulled a few things out.

"He needs surgery on his ankle and is pregnant," Thomas said, checking Murphy's breathing, pulse, temperature, and blood pressure.

"He's pregnant?" Jake asked in a very small voice as he placed a hand on his stomach.

"Come here, babe," Thomas said, opening his arms and pulling Jake close. "I swear he will not go through what you did. We didn't know back then."

"Excuse me for interrupting something so private, but what are you talking about?" Connor asked, moving protectively close to Murphy.

"Jake was the first guy to get pregnant in England. We weren't prepared for it, and he lost it. His uterus was damaged in the process and had to be removed," Thomas said, resting his forehead on Jake's stomach.

"I'm sorry," Murphy's voice said suddenly.

"It's ok, Murphy. I am glad you will get to have a child," Jake said.

"How are you feeling, Murphy?" Thomas asked, still holding Jake close.

"I feel much better. I'm not tired or nauseous anymore," Murphy said.

"Have you ever been on a boat before the trip here?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, he has, once, and he had a really bad sea sickness the whole time," Connor said, sitting next to Murphy. "That must have been horrible with your morning sickness," Jake said, sitting on Thomas' knee.

"He spent the whole trip either sleeping or in the bathroom," Connor said.


	7. Chapter 7

"We need to do a thorough check up on you and the baby," Thomas said.

"When will ye take care of his ankle?" Connor asked, picking up Murphy and following Thomas to the exam room next door to Connor and Murphy's room.

"Depending on if everything is ok, I will most likely do it in a few days. I want Murphy to be able to rest and get his bearings back after the trip here. Lay him down onto the bed," Thomas said as Jake wheeled over a machine.

"This is the ultrasound machine," Jake said when Murphy looked at the machine leery.

"It won't hurt the baby?" Murphy asked, grabbing Connor's hand tightly.

"No, it won't, Murphy. Thomas won't do anything that will harm the baby," Jake said, placing his hand on his stomach without thinking about it.

"I'm so sorry," Murphy said, grabbing Jake's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"It's ok, Murphy. As I said earlier, I am happy you get to go through the experience of having a child," Jake said, smiling down at Murphy.

"Let's check your vitals really quick. Afterwards, I'll need to get your height and weight before we do the ultrasound," Thomas said, starting to check Murphy's vitals.

"How are ye going to do his weight when he can't stand on his ankle?" Connor asked, standing at Murphy's head and running his fingers through Murphy's hair.

"You will have to act as a support beam while he stands on one leg," Thomas said.

"What about my height?" Murphy asked.

"I can do it while you are lying down," Thomas said, getting a tape measure from a cabinet drawer. After Thomas writes down Murphy's height, he moves the weight machine over to make it easier. "Jake, why don't you stand at Murphy's other side in case he needs your support as well."

"Of course," Jake said, moving next to Murphy as he stood with Connor's help.

"I've got it. You can lie back down, Murphy," Thomas said.

"Are you guys married?" Jake asked as Thomas got the ultrasound machine ready.

"No," Murphy said softly, looking away with a sad look.

"Murph, babe, do ye want to get married?" Connor asked, tilting Murphy's face to look at him.

"I wish we could," Murphy said, tears streaming down his face.

"You can," Jake said.

"What?" Connor asked, looking between Thomas and Jake.

"We'll have to talk to the queen the next time she comes over for a checkup, but she'll probably sanction it," Thomas said.

"She will?" Murphy asked.

"She did for us," Jake said, showing the ring on his left ring finger.

"Ye'll talk to her?" Connor asked, looking at Thomas.

"Are you talking about me?" a woman's voice asked from the door.

"My queen," Jake said, kneeling quickly.

"You aren't scheduled to be here today, my lady," Thomas said, bowing. Connor and Murphy looked at each other before moving to get Murphy standing to bow.

"You two gents do not have to bow to me," the Queen said, walking over and pulling Jake to his feet. "I keep telling these two to stop being so formal."

"Thank ye, yer majesty," Connor said, helping Murphy lay back down.

"Please, call me Elizabeth," Queen Elizabeth said, smiling kindly. "I came to welcome you home, Thomas."

"Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm glad to be home. This is Connor and Murphy. I met them on the way home Murphy's got problems with his ankle, and he's pregnant," Thomas said.

"He's pregnant? Queen Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, he is. He's not very far along yet," Jake said.

"I wish you two forever happiness," Queen Elizabeth said.

"I need your last name for the paperwork," Thomas said.

"MacManus," Connor said.

"Ye need to call ma and pa," Murphy said, looking up at Connor.

"I will once Thomas is done checking ye over," Connor said.

"Are you guys brothers like Thomas and Jake?" Queen Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, we are," Murphy said, awning.

"Let's get your ultrasound done, so you can take a nap while your brother calls your parents," Thomas said.

"Does your parents know your expecting?" Queen Elizabeth said.

"We were able to get a hold of them once on the way here. They want to come join us, but they don't have the kind of money to come here and find a place to stay," Connor said, running his fingers through Murphy's hair.

"They can stay here. We've got plenty of room for two more people," Thomas said.

"Give me their address, I'll make sure they get here safe and sound," Queen Elizabeth said.

"We don't have the money," Murphy said.

"I'm not going to charge you anything," Queen Elizabeth said.

"We can't accept that from ye," Connor said.

"You can't stop me from doing it either. I'll see you gents tomorrow," Queen Elizabeth said, walking out the door.

"Once she gets an idea into her head, you can't stop her. Your parents should be here tomorrow afternoon," Jake said.

"How is she going to get them? She doesn't know their names or address," Murphy said.

"All she needed to know was your names, which she does," Thomas said. "Now let's get this last thing done, so we can all rest up before super." Thomas turned on the machine and checked the baby with in Murphy, who cried when he saw the baby.

"Is my baby ok?" Murphy asked.

"Your baby is perfectly fine and healthy," Thomas said, turning the machine off after printing some pictures for Connor and Murphy. "Go get some rest. A servant will let you know when it is time to eat."


	8. Chapter 8

Connor was sitting on the bed, reading a book, while Murphy napped when there was a knock at the bedroom door. Connor quickly got up and went to the door, so Murphy wouldn't be woken up.

"Pardon me, sir. I was told to escort you and the other sir down to supper," a man in a suit said once Connor had opened the door.

"I need a minute to get Murphy awake and ready," Connor said, turning and walking over to Murphy while the servant stayed in the hallway. "Murph, babe, it's time for supper." Murphy slowly blinked open his eyes after Connor shake him softly.

"Con?" Murphy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"It's supper time," Connor said, helping Murphy sit up.

"I need to use the restroom," Murphy mumbled quietly, looking towards the servant waiting in the hallway.

"Excuse me, sirs. Your private bath is through that door," the servant said, pointing at the door closest to the bed.

"What is that door?" Murphy asked, pointing to the door opposite the bed.

"That's your closet, sir. I've already put all your clothes up. Your other belongings are sitting on the desk," the servant said, bowing.

"Thank ye," Connor said, picking Murphy up and helping him use the restroom before following the servant to the dining room.

"Good evening you two," Thomas said while Connor sat Murphy down in the seat next to Jake.

"I thought rich people have long tables," Murphy said while Connor sat next to him.

"We do have a long table in the formal dining room," Thomas said, loading his plate with some food.

"Thomas had this room set up for me. I don't like sitting all the way at the other end of the table from him whenever we had a couple of guests. This way we can all be close and reach the food easily," Jake said, laughing when Connor made Murphy's plate, which caused Murphy to frown.

"I could have done that on my own, Con," Murphy said, frowning at Connor.

"Ye need to be careful and rest," Connor said, loading his own plate.

"He won't harm himself or the baby if he loads his own plate, Connor. Yes, when he is weak, he'll need assistance, and he'll need help getting around until his ankle is better, but he will not shatter if he does things on his own," Thomas said, laughing with Jake.

"I know he won't. I just don't want anything to happen to him or the baby," Connor said, reaching over and brushing Murphy's hair from his face.

"I promise you that nothing bad will happen to either of them," Thomas said as a servant walked over and bowed.

"There is a man on the phone for Mr. MacManus," the servant said.

"That must be pa calling back," Murphy said.

"Let him know that they are currently eating and will call back as soon as they are done and settled in their room," Thomas said. The servant bowed again before walking out of the room.

"Is the room to your liking?" Jake asked.

"It's very big," Murphy said.

"It's about as big as the house we grew up in," Connor said.

"It must be very different for you here then," Thomas said.

"Yes, it is. Not even as kids did we have someone that unpacked our bags for us. Ma raised us to do everything for ourselves," Connor said, watching as several servants came in and cleared the table.

"Do you guys want dessert now or do you want to wait," Jake asked.

"I'm not hungry right now," Murphy said, rubbing his throat.

"Murph, babe, are ye ok?" Connor asked, grabbing Murphy's hand to stop him from rubbing his throat more.

"I don't know. My throat hurts," Murphy said, rubbing his throat with his other hand. Connor quickly got up and moved over to Murphy.

"Let me see," Connor said, pulling Murphy's hand from his throat.

"His throat is swelling," Thomas said, moving quickly over to Murphy and Connor.

"Is there anything he is allergic to?" Jake asked, moving over to them.

"He's severely allergic to mushrooms, but I didn't give him any of the vegetable medley," Connor said, holding Murphy close as he started having problems breathing.

"We need the chef," Jake said to one of the servants, who moved closer to assist if need be. The servant turns and runs out of the room to return quickly with the chef.

"What can I do for you, master?" the chef said, bowing.

"Did you put mushrooms in anything else besides the vegetable medley?" Thomas asked.

"The beef stroganoff has a little bit of finely chopped mushrooms in it," the chef said.

"We need to get him to my clinic, now," Thomas said as murphy's eyes started drooping.

"I'll explain to the chef," Jake said as Connor picked up Murphy.

"You need to keep him awake, Connor," Thomas said, leading the way to the clinic at a run.

"Murph, babe, ye have to stay awake. Please stay awake for me, babe," Connor said, laying Murphy on the bed in the clinic while Thomas dug through a cabinet.

"I know I have it here," Thomas said, still digging.

"Murph? Murphy, answer me! Thomas! He's not responding! I don't think he's breathing!" Connor yelled, panicking.

"Tilt his head back to help his airways," Thomas said, grabbing something and running over. Connor tilted back Murphy's head while Thomas unbuttoned Murphy's pants and pushed them down before jabbing a needle in Murphy's leg. Connor and Thomas sighed in relief when the swelling started going down. Thomas checked his breathing as he started to wake up.

"Don't scare me like that again, Murphy," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead.

"His breathing is normal. You'll need to keep an eye on him for a couple hours, but he's ok," Thomas said while Connor pulled backup Murphy's pants.

"I didn't know there were mushrooms in it, Con. I'm sorry," Murphy said, tears rolling down his face.

"Don't cry, Murph. It's ok. I didn't realize it had mushrooms either," Connor said, kissing Murphy's forehead.

"Someone would like to talk to you two," Jake said, walking in with the chef.

"I wanted to apologize. If I had known about your allergy, I wouldn't of used mushrooms at all," the chef said, bowing.

"It is ok," Murphy said, sitting up with Connor's help. The servant bowed again before leaving the clinic.

"He's agreed not to make anything with mushrooms in it," Jake said.

"Is my baby ok?" Murphy asked.

"I need to do an ultrasound to make sure, but the baby should be alright," Thomas said, starting the ultrasound machine.

"It's ok?" Connor asked as Thomas turned off the machine.

"The baby is just fine," Thomas said.

"That is very good," Jake said, pulling over a wheelchair.

"So you can move around without Connor carrying you all the time," Thomas said. Connor picked up Murphy and set him down into the wheelchair.

"It's time for the tour," Jake said.

"We have elevators you can use to get upstairs," Thomas said, leading the way out of the clinic and starting the tour. While Jake and Thomas gave Connor and Murphy a tour of the house, Murphy fell in love with the giant library.

"Murphy likes to read?" Thomas asked Connor while they sat and watched Jake show Murphy several books.

"He loves to read, but we never had that much money to get him books to read. Our friends always let him borrow their books," Connor said, smiling as Jakes makes a pile of books on Murphy's lap.

"Jake also loves to read. I had the original library expanded so there would be more books for him. He also has a personal library off our chambers," Thomas said as Jake and Murphy headed over to where they were sitting.

"Con, look at all these books Jake is going to let me borrow," Murphy said, smiling brightly.

"I see, babe," Connor said, smiling and hugging Murphy.

"You can read any books in here you want, Murphy," Thomas said, pulling Jake onto his lap while hugging him.

"Thank you very much," Murphy said, tears rolling down his face.

"Hey, don't cry," Jake said, panicking.

"it's ok, Jake. His emotions are being affected by the baby right now," Thomas said as Connor hugs Murphy close.

"I'm sorry," Murphy mumbled, face buried in Connor's shirt.

"It's ok, Murphy. You have no reason to apologize," Jake said, frowning when Murphy yawned while still resting against Connor.

"Why don't you two go ahead and go to bed. You've had a long day and need sleep," Thomas said, sitting Jake on his feet before standing. Thomas and Jake led Murphy and Connor back down to their room.

"I'll be in a second, babe," Connor said, stopping outside the room.

"Is there something wrong, Connor?" Thomas asked after Murphy went into the room.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to thank ye for helping us so much. We were two guys ye knew nothing about, but ye instantly helped us," Connor said. "Why did ye help us?"

"I helped you because I would hope someone to step up and do the same thing if it was Jake and me," Thomas said, holding Jake close.

"Thank ye," Connor said again before turning and entering the room to find Murphy already asleep, still in the wheelchair. Connor picked Murphy up, laid him down, and curled around him, falling asleep in no time.


	9. Chapter 9

Connor was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the door, so he quickly got up and answered the door.

"I am sorry for waking you, sir. The master of the house got a call this morning from the queen. Your parents are due to arrive in a couple hours. I was told to check with you on if the room next to yours is alright for your parents," the servant at the door said after bowing.

"I'll be out in a second. I hear Murphy waking up," Connor said before turning and reentering the room.

"Con?" Murphy asked sleepily.

"I'm here, babe," Connor said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Murphy.

"Where di ye go? Ye weren't here when I woke up," Murphy said, frowning.

"There was a servant at the door, knocking. I got up and answered it so ye wouldn't be woken up," Connor said, brushing the hair from Murphy's face.

"Oh, ok. What did the servant want?" Murphy said, sitting up.

"He has our parents' room set up next to ours but wants us to check to make sure it is ok for them," Connor said.

"Can we eat afterwards?" Murphy asked.

"Of course, babe. Do ye need to use the restroom first?" Connor asked, standing up and moving the wheelchair over to the bed.

"Yes, I do," Murphy said as Connor picked him up. Connor carried Murphy to the bathroom and helped him take care of his morning business before carrying him back to the wheelchair, sitting him down in it.

"Let's go check the room, and then I will see about getting us some breakfast," Connor said, pushing Murphy out into the hallway.

"The chef has already started making breakfast. It will be ready in five minutes, sirs," the servant said, leading the way to the next room.

"Do ye know what we are having?" Murphy asked as the servant led him into the room for their parents.

"I believe the chef said pancakes and fresh fruit, sir," the servant said.

"That sounds really good," Murphy said, smiling brightly, which made Connor and the servant smile.

"Is the room perfect for your parents, sirs?" the servant asked.

"The only thing I can think of is a rotating fan should be placed at the end of their bed. It's hotter here then back at home," Connor said.

"I did not know that. I apologize. Do you sir need one as well?" the servant said, bowing.

"If there is one not being used, it would be appreciative," Connor said, pushing Murphy down the hall while the servant led the way to the dining room.

"Good morning you two," Thomas said as Connor pushed Murphy up to where a servant had removed a chair.

"Morning," Murphy said, putting a couple pancakes onto his plate.

"You need to eat some fruit as well, Murphy," Thomas said, smiling as Connor made a bowl for him of blueberries and strawberries.

"I was about to do that. I just wanted to get my pancakes before Connor. He's known to eat them all before I get any," Murphy said, eating a blueberry.

"I doubt you need to worry about that, Murphy. Our chef seems to think you need to eat plenty," Jake said.

"Why do ye say that?" Murphy asked, starting on his pancakes.

"If ye had taken the time to look at the other food on the table, babe, ye would see that there is a stack of pancakes for each of us, but yers is double the size," Connor said, pointing out the other plates of pancakes.

"That's not fair," Murphy said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Murphy. It's fine. Thomas and I have more than enough pancakes on our plates," Jake said, placing his hand over Murphy's hand.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I am crying," Murphy said, still crying, which made Connor got up, walked over to him, and hug him close while kneeling in front of him.

"That would be your hormones. They are worse on guys since their not used to them," Thomas said as Connor slowly got Murphy calmed down.

"How long will this last?" Connor asked, wiping Murphy's face before resuming his seat.

"It should last the whole pregnancy and two months afterwards," Thomas said.

"Hormones start in the third month into the pregnancy, so you are quite far into it already," Jake said.

"They showed up a little on the boat here," Thomas said. They all talked about various things while they finished eating. A servant came in when they were finishing up.

"The queen has called again. She is on her way here, sir," the servant said, bowing.

"Our ma and pa?" Murphy asked.

"They are with the queen, sir," the servant said.

"What's wrong, Murph?" Connor asked once the servant left.

"I don't know. I have mixed feelings right now," Murphy said.

"Is it about pa?" Connor asked, which made Murphy nod.

"Why would you have mixed feelings about your dad?" Jake asked.

"We left home for a reason," Connor said.

"It has to do with your dad? You looked very surprised and scared when he showed up at the hotel," Thomas said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Do you mind if I tell Jake about what happened at the hotel?" Thomas asked, watching Murphy closely.

"I don't mind," Connor said, looking towards Murphy.

"Can we go somewhere more comfortable first? This wheelchair isn't very comfortable to sit in for very long," Murphy said.

"Of course, we can. Let's go to the living room," Thomas said.


	10. Chapter 10

"How should we start this?" Murphy asked from his seat on Connor's lap with his feet stretched out on the couch.

"When did you first find out you liked each other as more than brothers?" Jake asked from his seat on Thomas' lap, who's sitting on a big comfy armchair.

"I was in love with Murphy since we were ten," Connor said.

"It took me until we were sixteen and something happened," Murphy said.

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked.

"I started dating an older male student when we were sixteen, and it didn't end well at all," Murphy said.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"The older student tried to rape Murphy when he refused to have sex with him," Connor said.

"Oh, my god," Jake said while Murphy buried his face in Connor's shirt, shivering.

"It's ok, babe. It's over. He won't ever touch ye again," Connor said, rubbing Murphy's back.

"You said 'tried to rape.' What happened?" Thomas asked, frowning.

"I showed up and beat the guy half to death," Connor said.

"Did you get into trouble?" Jake asked.

"Our pa and the police said it was self-defense," Murphy said after unburying his face.

"That's good," Jake said.

"Murphy was an emotional wreck after that," Connor said, kissing the top of Murphy's head.

"The only one that could get me to calm down was Connor," Murphy said, blushing.

"You're blushing," Jake said, laughing.

"I got him to calm down by kissing him. It was our first kiss," Connor said, rubbing Murphy's back again.

"We told each other about our feelings that night. Connor also let me sleep in his bed with him that night," Murphy said, lacing his fingers with Connor's fingers.

"Was that when your parents found out about you guys?" Jake asked.

"No, they just thought he needed the comfort only his twin can give him after what he went through," Connor said.

"I knew after that night ye two loved each other," a voice said from the doorway.

"Ma," Murphy yelled, smiling as a short woman rushed over to him and Connor.

"I've missed ye, my sons," she said, hugging her sons close to her.

"I apologize for her lack of manners. She's been a wreck since they left," a tall man said, walking in.

"That's perfectly fine, sir," Thomas said, motioning for him and Ma MacManus to have a seat. Ma sat down right next to Connor with Murphy's legs on her lap. Pa sat next to her with Murphy's feet on his lap.

"Have ye done anything to his ankle yet?" Pa asked.

"I haven't got the chance to yet. He was very ill on the boat ride over, and I wanted him to relax and get better first," Thomas said, watching Ma fuss over Murphy.

"What do ye mean, he was ill?" Ma asked, pushing Murphy's out of his face.

"His morning sickness started and was made worse by the motion of the ship on the water," Thomas said, chuckling as Ma checked Murphy for a fever.

"I'm fine, Ma," Murphy said, shying away from Ma's hands.

"Where's the queen?" Connor asked.

"She said she had very important business to take care of, so she dropped us off," Pa said, rubbing Murphy's good ankle.

"When do ye plan on working on his ankle?" Ma asked, holding on of Murphy's hands in hers.

"I would have liked to do the surgery tomorrow with x-rays tonight," Thomas said.

"Why can't ye?" Murphy asked.

"He doesn't want to disrupt time with Ma and Pa since they just got here. Am I right?" Connor said as Murphy rests his head over Connor's heart.

"Yes, you are, Connor. Are you ok, Murphy?" Thomas said, watching Murphy close. Murphy just nodded while yawning.

"The morning sickness had him up at three this morning. It took a while to get him back to sleep," Connor said, rubbing Murphy's back.

"When I was pregnant with ye two, I was always up and sick at three in the morning," Ma said, rubbing Murphy's hand and watching him closely.

"Her morning sickness also got worse the further along she went, so ye should do the surgery tomorrow as ye had planned," Pa said, rubbing Murphy's good ankle. With all the rubbing, Murphy was quickly asleep, laid out on everyone's laps.

"After his nap, we'll do the x-ray then," Thomas said.

"I could use a nap myself," Ma said, resting her head on Pa's shoulder.

"Let us show you your room then so you can rest while Murphy rests," Jake said, standing up and moving the wheelchair closer to Connor.

"If I put him in that, he'll wake up," Connor said, standing up with Murphy in his arms bridal style.

"Where are our bags?" Pa asked.

"A servant should have already taken it to your room, which is next to your sons' room," Thomas said, leading the way to the rooms while Jake pushed the wheelchair next to him.


	11. Chapter 11

While Ma fussed over Murphy, Pa pulled Connor to the side to talk to him.

"How are ye guys doing?" Pa asked.

"Besides Murphy's bad morning sickness, we are both good. Being up at three in the morning for several hours is rough," Connor said, watching Ma talk to Murphy.

"I remember that part of the whole thing well. It made us both take naps during the day," Pa said, smiling as Ma and Murphy laugh.

"I'm glad ye two were able to be here. He needs ye and Ma," Connor said.

"I want to apologize for the way I had acted. Ye two are my sons, and I should never have done that," Pa said, locking eyes with Connor.

"I accept yer apology, but I'm not the main one ye should be apologizing to. Ye scared Murphy really bad," Connor said.

"I never meant to, and I don't blame him if he doesn't forgive me," Pa said as they start walking over to Ma and Murphy.

"My two handsome sons," Ma said, pulling Connor to her by his hand and hugging them both closely.

"What were ye two laughing about, Ma?" Connor asked, brushing Murphy's bangs out of his face.

"I was telling him about how angry yer Pa got when I was pregnant with ye two and up at three in the morning," Ma said, kissing Pa's cheek after moving so Connor could sit next to Murphy.

"Murphy, I want to apologize for what I did. I never should have laid a hand on ye, never," Pa said, sitting by Murphy's legs. Murphy looked at Connor, who nodded, before looking back at Pa.

"Pa, I forgive ye, but I'll never forget what ye did. Ye not only were choking me, but ye hit Connor. Yer my Pa, and I love ye, buy ye hurt me," Murphy said, placing a hand on his stomach.

"I know I did, son, and I have regretted it every day since. I love both of ye so much. I never should have touched ye like that, and I swear O never will again," Pa said, tears filling his eyes and a few leaking out.

"Pa," Murphy said, holding his arms out towards Pa and started to cry. Pa pulled Murphy onto his lap and hugged him close as they both cried. Ma and Connor watched a few minutes before they joined them in a family hug.

"I love ye, Pa," Murphy cried.

"I love ye too, Murphy," Pa said, holding Murphy close. After a while of Pa holding Murphy while Ma rubbed Murphy's back and Connor rubbed murphy's legs, Murphy dozed off for his nap.

"Can ye both stay here while he sleeps?" Connor asked, leaning against Pa.

"Of course we can, but we better move so we are more comfortable," Pa said, nudging Ma, who had been dozing off. They all moved, careful not to wake Murphy, into comfier positions. They all eventually had taken a nap for a couple hours. Pa was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door, so he quickly got up and answered the door before anyone else got woken up.

"Pardon me for waking you, sir, but Master Thomas wants me to inform you that lunch is almost ready," a servant said, bowing.

"Alright, thank ye. We'll all be down shortly," Pa said. The servant bowed again before walking away.

"Pa?" Murphy's voice asked suddenly from the bed.

"I didn't mean to wake ye, son," Pa said, walking over to Murphy and brushing his hair from his face.

"Who was at the door?" Murphy asked from where he laid between Ma and Connor.

"It was a servant letting us know lunch is almost done," Pa said, moving to wake Ma and Connor.

"Pa?" Murphy said before Pa could wake the other two.

"Yes, Murphy?" Pa asked, smiling down at Murphy.

"Can ye help me?" Murphy asked, blushing slightly.

"Help ye with what?" Pa asked as Connor started waking.

"He means, will ye help him to the restroom?" Connor said, slowly blinking open his eyes.

"Oh, of course, I will, Murphy," Pa said, carefully picking Murphy up.

"Con, will ye wake Ma, so we can head to lunch when I'm done?" Murphy asked while Pa headed to the bathroom with him.

"Of course, I will, Murphy. Let me know if ye need help," Connor said, sitting up. Connor woke Ma up while Pa helped Murphy. After they all used the restroom, they headed to the dining room, which had two extra chairs added to it. They all sat and ate lunch, which contained grilled chicken, salad, fresh fruit, and baked potatoes.

"I need to x-ray your ankle and get your full medical history," Thomas said after everyone was done eating.

"Alright," Murphy said. Connor pushed Murphy in the wheelchair behind Thomas and Jake with Ma and Pa on either side of him.

"Lay down on the table while I get everything ready," Thomas said.

"Can ye do an ultrasound, so Ma and Pa can see the baby?" Murphy asked as Connor laid him on the examination table.

"Of course we can. Jake can do it for you," Thomas said, smiling.

"Here's the baby," Jake said, showing the screen to Ma and Pa.

"I can tell already that yer going to give us a very beautiful grandchild," Ma said. Pa nodded and hugged Murphy.

"I'm going to need you guys to step out while I do the x-ray," Thomas said, walking over and setting everything up.

"How bad is it?" Pa asked after Thomas allowed everyone back in.

"I need to go ahead and do the surgery now," Thomas said.

"What?" Connor and Murphy said at the same time.

"I had hoped the brace would help by preventing a lot of movement, but it didn't work. The surgery is going to be tricky though," Thomas said.

"Why?" Pa asked.

"If I put him to sleep, we risk the baby and himself," Thomas said.

"What do ye mean by that?" Ma asked, grabbing Murphy's hand and squeezing it.

"There's a chance he could have a miscarriage from the medicine, which could kill him," Thomas said, frowning.

"Ye can't give him a lot of pain medicine either because it'll harm the baby," Pa said, placing a hand on Murphy's arm, who started crying.

"I can give him a little during the surgery, but he'll still be in pain and feel it," Thomas said.

"There's no other way?" Ma asked, crying.

"I wish there was another way. I'll need you all to help keep him called. If he gets too stressed, it'll harm the baby," Thomas said.

"When do we start?" Murphy asked.

"Let's get everything set up and get started," Thomas said. They all got cleaned and into sanitary gowns. Jake started the IV while Thomas got all the tools ready and laid out. Ma and Connor stood by Murphy's head while Pa stood by Murphy's good leg. Ma and Connor talked softly and comforting to Murphy during the whole surgery, trying to keep him calm and relaxed. The surgery went fast without complications.


End file.
